


Sub-Boy's "A BDSM Mini Series" Zianourry

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction Zayn Malik
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Smut, Spankings, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a dominant who specializes in training young submissive's. All year round he has subs come to him, begging to be "whipped" into tip top shape for their future dominants. This mini series follows Zayn's, Louis, Niall's, and Harry's time with Liam into six separate chapters. Two chapters for each boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zayn's Voice Of Reason-Part 1

Liam is awoken from his sleep by the sound of distant whimpering coming from the far end of his large house. He's made his living for the past several years by training submissive's, some of them female, most of them men with various sexualities.

Liam himself is bisexual, but prefer's training males over females for his own sick amusement. He finds young males a bit more desperate to please him and easier to break. He usually has each submissive he trains bowing down to him at a snap of his finger by the time they're all done, money back guaranteed. It's 5000 pounds for each day spent with him which totals to 7284.62 in U.S. dollars. Pretty decent money for Liam to live off of if he does this for most of the year.

Once Liam has fully opened his eyes, he takes a quick shower and cleans himself up, the whimpering only becoming louder as time goes on by. He has his current submissive Zayn, tied up in his basement/dungeon at the moment with baby monitors placed around his his house so he can hear what's going on. He knows the boy is probably dying to piss and have a glass of water, but plans on making Zayn wait for it, knowing that the teenager will color red if he's truly in discomfort.

Liam takes his time getting ready while smiling to himself over how particularly needy Zayn has been in the last 23 hours. He only allows the submissive's two day's spent with him each, but more if they're willing to pay double for everyday after that.

The dominant man figures Zayn might be one of those willing to pay extra, since he's been quite clingy to Liam ever since he arrived the previous night. He's a nineteen year old boy who thrives on having a cuddle once in a while, something that Liam, a 39 year old dominant isn't quite fond of.

When his clients first arrive, they are simply fed, stripped naked and tied up for the night to sleep in Liam's basement built dungeon, all alone in the cold dark.

Many submissive's give up after their first night, but Liam knows if his clients can get through their first night tied up in his dungeon, then being able to suffer through his training and torments after that will be easy for them.

And of course Liam is already acknowledged about all the information on what his slaves reds and greens are along with what their preferred safe word or motion is. It's all part of the application process in order to be trained by Liam and as a professional dominant, he makes sure he studies each of his clients files so he can properly care for them while they're in his care.

After Liam has gotten himself ready for the day he strolls down into the dungeon where Zayn is hogtied on the floor, squirming around like a worm.

-close your eyes boy, the lights are going on

Liam says before quickly flipping on the switch at the bottom of the stairs and before Zayn even has time to process what was said, he whimpers loudly as the bright light hits his hazel eyes.

-next time you need to listen immediately, slowness can get you in a lot of trouble in my presence boy

Zayn stays silent and Liam shakes his head and walks over to a large table he has on the other side of the room where he keeps whips, belts, paddles etc. The entire dungeon is filled with sex toys, tables, beds and things to train a submissive with and Liam intends to use what he sees fit on Zayn in order to train him properly.

He then grabs a black flogger and holds it firmly in his hand with an excited look on his face, he can't wait to see how Liam will respond to it and can't help but want to make the boy beg several times today.

 

-Goodmorning Zayn. I'm glad you have decided to come and submit to me for the next 48 hours. Now, I'm going to give you a little speech as I do for all my clients and you will listen and be quiet while I am talking or bare the consequences, understood?

-yes Daddy

Zayn says timidly, causing Liam to grow a smirk as he lands the first strike of the flogger into Zayn's lower back and bum, making Zayn yell out in pain.

-quiet! You've already failed your first test by not addressing me as Sir, now Zayn I thought you would no better but I see you're nothing but a worthless cunt boy in need of some discipline yeah?

-yes Daddy!

-once again it's Sir to you! I am not your Daddy and you are not allowed to address just any dominant by that name, it is to always be Sir unless someone tells you otherwise boy

-yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir

-I didn't tell you to apologize, but you are forgiven. Now you will be here for a course of 48 hours and no longer. I'm very quick with my methods you see and by the time I'm done with you, you will learn how to behave like the good little slut I know you can be. Now you must also know that I'm not like most dominants, I will not be giving you an extensive list of rules in which you must follow. However I am here to train you in such a way that you'll have no problem following rules for future dominants and Master's. I'll also be testing your weaknesses, strengths and how far you can be pushed sexually. Now that I've explained my purpose here, it's your turn. So tell me Zayn? Why are you here? Tell me what you think you need from me. You may speak now boy.

Zayn swallows deeply before speaking and looks up at Liam with wide, innocent eyes.

-I've come here, because I want to learn how to please a Daddy. I want to learn how to be a good boy to my future dominant.

-wrong answer!

Liam then lands another sharp strike to Zayn's bare bum with the flogger, causing the boy to whine loudly as his eyes water.

-you're here because you could not find a proper dominant, because no one wants an un-trained slut and that's where I come in.

-I don't understand Sir, I told you my reason and I'm very much trained Sir

-you once again thought that addressing me as Daddy instead of Sir would please me, that it would make me happy, but knowing what being a submissive is and acting like a good one are two different things boy and already you've earned yourself another strike for speaking without permission or me asking you a question

Liam says with a deep laughter before hitting Zayn with the flogger again and this time the submissive stays silent and let's out a small sob as the stinging throbs through his back. He knows he will be severely marked by the end of the night if he doesn't change his behavior, but isn't quite sure what he's doing wrong either and knows that's why he's here in the first place.

-I apologize Sir! Please make me a better submissive.

Zayn says with an even louder cry now, his body shaking back as he attempts to move through the tight ropes.

-oh Zayn, you said were trained and that you're here to learn how to please, but yet you keep talking back to me......you are not to speak unless directly spoken to and if I decide to respond back to you after that, then you are to keep your mouth shut unless I say so, understood?

Zayn stays silent, not sure if he has permission to talk now, but he feels another hit being landed on his lower back and cries out in agony, feeling awful that he can't figure out what he's doing wrong.

-Zayn can I ask you a question?

-yes Sir

-you see how I directly spoke to you just now?

-yes Sir

-and do you see how you answered with no problem

-yes Sir

-that's what you should have done a minute ago boy

Liam then takes a deep breath and rubs his large hand over the marks he left on Zayn's body. He was waiting for the submissive to say something back to him, but to his surprise Zayn stays silent again.

-I see you learn quickly after you've have a hard punishment. I'll keep that in mind, but for now let's start stimulating you. We'll see how much pleasure you can take and how fast it takes you to cum. I have a feeling orgasm training will be on the list of things we'll need to practice.

Zayn can't help but smile slightly at Liam's words, he's excited to be trained by the handsome man and hopes that Liam will want to fuck him before their times up, something that he put a check on when he filled out his application.

-just know that I've thoroughly read through your papers and I know how much you can and cannot take so I'm just going to go ahead and give it to you without asking as you've given me consent to do correct

-that's correct Sir, please dominate me

-with pleasure Zayn

Liam then puts the flogger back where he found it and makes his business to fetch a vibrating butt plug and one of his finest quality bottles of lube.

Knowing that Zayn is a particular sub who is fine without too much prep, Liam scissors Zayn open with two fingers and slides the lube covered vibrating butt plug in between his fingers before taking them out. The lubricant is a very expensive formula, made for long lasting wear that won'y dry up or disintegrate unless washed off.

Liam then turns the small knob on the bottom of the vibrator on a medium setting and drizzles some more lube on Zayn's extremely on hard cock before stroking it relentlessly. He also makes sure to massage the boy's balls as well for extra stimulation.

Zayn feels high a cloud right now because he knows he can't get out of the ropes no matter how hard he tries and it only turns him on more because he knows he's completely under Liam's control for the next two day's and he'e easily falling into subspace at the thought of it.

-oh Daddy! I mean Sir! It feels so good, I feel so close.

-shush boy, I didn't tell you to speak, just enjoy yourself

Liam slaps Zayn on the bum for speaking out of terms and continues focusing on pleasuring the nineteen year old. He begins pumping the butt plug in and out of him while he tightens his grip on Zayn's cock and pumps him faster, making Zayn instantly spurt hot, white cum from the tip of his circumcised penis.

-what a good little cunt you are, you came nice and hard for me. Do you think you can cum again, boy?

Zayn shakes his head as tears roll down his cheeks. He feels so sensitive after having such a hard orgasm and wonders how long he'll last in Liam's bondage before having to color, the man makes him so hot and bothered that he could cry from it.

-oh Zayn, all you've done since you got here is cry like a pitiful little bitch. Do you think your future dominant will want you to be such a pussy to him? Do you think it's okay if everytime he corrects your wrongdoings or pushes you past your limits you cry? Answer me Zayn!

-no Sir, that's not what he will want as a submissive!

Liam then shakes his head with a smirk and turns up the vibrations on the butt plug to maximum, making Zayn shriek out with a loud moan and fidget on the hard floor.

-I apologize Sir

-if you're so sorry, then suck up the tears and take your training happily, understood?

-yes Sir, thank you for training me Sir

-finally you've thanked me, I thought I would have to whip it out of you.

Zayn is still tightly tied up in ropes and all he can do is cry to himself. He feels like a little bitch that could explode any moment and knows that his training has only just begun, which makes him only want to cry harder.

Liam takes notice how fucked up Zayn looks and knows he has a lot more improvements to make with the boy, but for now he can tell that it's time for Zayn to have a break. It's a lot of sexual pleasure and training to put put into 48 hours and taking breaks in between each session is very crucial for proper results.

-I think that's going to be it for our morning session, so we're going to get some nourishing food and water in you now. Get those vitals replenished and you hydrated so that you can cum again for me later. I'm going to untie you now and let you use the bathroom, then I'll leave you alone so you can shower. There's an enema nozzle in the shower and I expect you to clean your bum every time you shit. Once you clean yourself up I want you to get a quick nap in. Then afterwards we will continue with our training, until the evening where we will take another break before continuing again. Does that sound good, boy?

Zayn nods his head slowly, but Liam knows it's most likely because Zayn is probably exhausted from cumming so hard, so he decides to continue on with his words anyway and begins to praise and comfort the boy as he takes the butt plug out and unties him.

-you've done such a good job Zayn, you're such a pretty boy and you made me so proud love. When we're done here I'll promise you that you'll understand how to only speak up when spoken to and you'll thank your future dominant after all your punishments and orgasms. I can already tell those are the things you'll struggle with and I can't wait to fix you, boy. It's my job and it's my pleasure to make you a better submissive.

to be continued...............


	2. Zayn's Voice Of Reason-Part 2

The Next Morning

Liam is sitting at his kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. He has Zayn on his hands and knees on the floor in front of him with his ass high in the air and head faced down.

The dominant has instructed Zayn to fuck himself with a vibrating dildo to milk his prostate and see how many orgasms he can take in one session and so far Zayn has done very well with it.

He's cum three times already and isn't much of a screamer, but he does whine as he ejaculates, something that's a huge turn on to Liam who has a thing for helpless twinks.

-did you cum boy?

Liam asks with a wide smirk as he takes another sip of his tea. He has a short whip and a skinny wooden cane laid out on the table in front of the leftover breakfast him and Zayn had earlier.

Every time Zayn cums without permission, he gets to pick how he would like to be punished, either with the whip or the cane and so far Zayn has received neither, but Liam is patiently waiting for the greedy little cum slut of a teen to break his rules.

-answer me boy! Did you cum without asking?

Zayn lets a loud cry and turns his head back to look directly into Liam's eyes as he nods.

-yes Sir, I did

-choose Zayn, whip or cane?

Zayn lets out a cry of protest but ends up earning a hard slap on the bum and his hair pulled.

-I said answer me boy! You know I don't like to repeat myself!

-sorry Sir! I'll have the cane Sir, thank you Sir.

-cane it is then, you'll be getting ten, five for cumming and another five for making me repeat myself

-yes Sir, thank you for punishing me Sir

-that's a good boy, you'll learn to behave by the time you leave me Zayn

Zayn flinches as Liam picks up the cane and Liam being the good dominant he is makes sure Zayn is okay before proceeding.

-color for me boy

-yellow

-can you tell me why you're yellow love?

-I'm excited, but very nervous Sir. I've been caned before and it put me right to tears. However I still like it better than a leather whip Sir.

-well Zayn, you put canning as something you were into on your application and I can assure you I won't be making you cry. I also don't know what handler you were playing with before, but if they knew they went to far and kept going then they were were not treating you properly, but if you didn't speak up when you felt like you couldn't take anymore than you weren't doing your job as a submissive either and I can tell that's something we still have to work on before the day is over Zayn.

With that said, Liam goes ahead and lands the first swat to Zayn's bum, this one being light to properly prepare the areas of direct hit. In order to not injure someone when punishing them, the warm up process is very important and Liam makes sure he goes about it with every sub who comes to them so that they don't leave in too much pain or end up with any permanent bruises.

Zayn continues to cry so Liam decides to get the punishment over with and continuously swats Liam on his arse with the cane, immediately making the boy's ass go bright red with line marks all over it.

After he's finished, Zayn is crying tears of joy from what Liam can tell by the hardness of Zayn's cock, so he continues on with their session.

-go ahead and fuck yourself one last time, I want to see your cock dribble cum again and don't stop until I tell you to boy

Zayn does as he's told and happily fucks himself with the toy some more. He enjoys the vibrations as they slide back and forth on his prostate and feels himself coming towards another climax.

A few minutes go by and Zayn is squirming on the floor again, Liam having finished his tea now and is excited to see what Zayn has to give him.

-pull the cock out now! Let me see that cum boy!

Zayn moans slightly as he pulls the big dildo out of his stretched hole and whimpers when he doesn't see anymore more of his cum fall into the puddle underneath himself.

-you're all out of cum I see, yeah? But that doesn't mean you want to stop either does it now?

Zayn whines happily in response, but that's not enough for Liam who knows hat a huge problem in untrained subs is them not speaking up when their doms need them to and Liam is fed up at this point since Zayn won't be vocal about what he really wants, a mistake most subs make in Liam's opinion.

-tell me what's wrong pet, don't be afraid to let me know

Zayn stays silent so Liam lands another swat to Zayn's bum with the cane, causing Zayn to jerk forward and let out a loud cry.

-are you going to tell me what's wrong now or do you need the cane again?

Zayn coughs a bit before speaking.

-I'm extremely hard and I would like to touch my cock in order for me to cum for you again, but I know I'm not allowed to touch myself without permission and I didn't walk to talk back and get punished as I did yesterday Sir.

-that's right, you're not allowed to touch yourself so the answer is no and you are not to talk back to me. However if you are in any discomfort you need to let me know Zayn. I know you know how to color, or use your safe word, don't you love?

-yes Sir

-I thought so and remember when you eventually get a dominant or Daddy in your case you will most likely establish a safe word or action you use when you've had too much, if your partner does not allow you this then he is not being safe with you, understand Zayn?

-yes Daddy, I mean Sir

Liam shakes his head with a chuckle and slaps Zayn directly across his bum with his hand this time, earning a moan from the younger boy.

-don't call me out of the name I've given you permission to use with me again Zayn, you won't like the consequences. I've already warned you several times and this will be the last I promise you.

-I apologize Sir but I'm so hard, please allow me to cum just this once

-you're making excuses Zayn, I don't like excuses

Liam growls under his breath at Zayn's behavior and gives him five quick swats on the bum with his hand again, before lifting the boy back on his feet.

-that was for talking back to me

-I apologize Sir, I'm sorry

-I know you are love and that's why I think it's time for a break so you can think about our last few sessions and see where you need to improve at before we go about our final one. Do you have any questions for me Zayn?

-will I get to cum again Sir?

Zayn asks eagerly, making Liam smile.

-that's entirely up to you boy, the real question is, will you be able to cum again?

......................................................  
Later That Night

Liam is wrapping rope around each of Zayn's wrists and ankles, then connecting them together from the back so that Zayn is on his stomach and completely hogtied and immobile.

Liam in particular likes his subs to not be able to move, it only causes the sub more pain if they flinch while they're being punished and makes it longer for them to cum when they're being pleasured.

Once he's done preparing Zayn for their session, he walks around the submissive, staring at his marvelous rope crafting.

-so you want to cum, huh boy? That's what you asked me earlier so is that what you still want?

-yes please Sir, when you are ready to allow me to of course

-that's a good boy, I see you're learning and showing improvement. I'm proud of you slut, now you may respond back to me if you wish or stay quiet. You have a choice right now.

-I chose to speak Sir, thank you. I enjoy pleasing you and showing you what a good boy I can be for you.

-that's what I like to hear, let's get you broken shall we?

Zayn whimpers at those words. He knows in this case "broken" mostly means being edged and not able to properly cum so he's both excited and anxious about whether or not Liam will actually let him have an orgasm or not.

Liam lubes Zayn's cock up till its glistening with moisture and lightly runs his finger tips down the side of the hard flesh. He takes his index finger and thumb and softly massages the tip of Zayn's cock a few times before wrapping his hand around it. Making Zayn's eyes roll back in pleasure and him moan loudly.

-you've been such a good boy today, such a good boy for me Zayn

Zayn's breath hitches at Liam's praises, mostly because Liam is speeding up the pace with his hand now. He's stroking the boy's cock generously, making sure to squeeze it at the base and then pull up before squeezing his hand at the tip again.

He can see Zayn's cock getting even more swollen and hard with every stroke and knows the sub is near his climax. Liam's favorite part about being a dominant is the moment where he brings his subs to the brink of orgasm. The high of knowing he pleasured a completely bound sub and that they're all under his control gets him off more than anything else.

-would you like to cum for me Zayn?

Liam says with a wicked smile as he gives Zayn a very fast handjob, his wrist moving like a machine with every passing second. He can hear the sound of the slicked lube sliding up and down Zayn's brown cock and all Zayn can do is fidget in his rope and beg for an orgasm now.

-yes Sir, please may I cum for you?

-how close are you boy?

-very close Sir, just about there

With a light chuckle, Liam strokes Zayn's cock a few more times before slowing down the pace and completely stopping, making Zayn scream in protest and whine loudly.

-no please Sir, please let me cum!

-shush boy, I control what happens to you and right now I think you're in need of a ruined orgasm. You had your share of cumming today and now it's time to see you suffer pleasurably a bit for my enjoyment.

Zayn starts breathing heavier when Liam gets up to grab something and when the man comes back with a wireless vibrating wand, he gets even more nervous because he knows he's going to get edged to the very brink of orgasm.

Liam then turns on the toy holds the head of the wand to the the slit of Zayn's cock and in less than a minute, cum starts dribbling down Zayn's slit and down the sides, causing Zayn to twitch and let out an unrecognizable noise.

To avoid oversensitivity, Liam quickly turns off the wand and puts it off to the side, then untying Zayn and letting him rest for a few moments.

Zayn is deep into sub space and unable to move because of the state of pleasure he's in and Liam being used to this, takes his time to clean up everything and eventually gets Zayn a glass of water and gently feeds it to him.

He then cleans the cum and sweat from Zayn's body and carries the boy to a small bed on the other side of the room, Zayn still unable to move from his state of euphoria.

It's another few minutes before Zayn even makes a noise, but Liam is cuddled close to him and stroking his damp hair as the boy clears his throat before speaking.

-thank you Sir

-now that's what I like to hear from a submissive, that's a very good boy. You've done so well Zayn, you will be a very good sub and the issues you have are very minor compared to other subs I've been with. I think if you just listen and pay attention to your future dominant you'll be just fine. Our time is sadly up, but if you ever need anymore training you know where to find me. Now close your eyes and get some rest love, you'll be sore for a few days after this.


	3. Louis Flexible Weakness-Part 1

-alright Louis, I've already gone over the basic rules, so let's go over you a bit now, it's so nice to have you in my care love

Liam says politely as he walks around Louis, who is restrained to the four posts on each end of the bed in Liam's basement dungeon.

-I've thoroughly read through your application Louis and I just want to go over a few focal points here. There's not much I feel like you need training on. When you got here last night you were very obedient and stayed quiet all night long as you slept peacefully. You're definitely the most mannered submissive I've ever had the pleasure of domming, especially for you only being 22 years of age. Now I know you have a dominant of your own and that he's long distance and you haven't seen him in a while, correct?

-yes Sir

-what good boy you are for addressing me as Sir, now as I was saying about this dom, you haven't seen him in a while and you want to make sure you're on your best behavior when you have your next session with him, right? You may speak now Louis.

-that's right Sir. He's been training me long distance and I haven't seen him in a few months and I'm worried I won't be good enough for him, that I won't please him properly.

-well if he's a good dominant like I think he is by the looks of your past training, I think he will be very happy with you when you two reunite. A good dominant will never be displeased with a sub who is so genuine and passionate about his lifestyle as you are.

Louis stays silent as Liam finishes up his words which leaves the man even more pleased and excited to teach such an already trained submissive. It'll be easy on his part, even though as a masochist he enjoys inflicting pain on misbehaved subs, but most likely won't have to with Louis.

-do you understand everything I've just said Louis? You may speak now.

-yes Sir, I understand

-you're a good listener, I can't tell you how many subs have interrupted me as I was explaining something, it's one of my many pet peeves

Louis's nods his head happily to have satisfied the dominant, Louis cheeks currently a light pink shade and his cock firmly erect in the air.

-that's a good boy, now I'm going to ask you one final question and then we can  
get started. So Louis, would you mind telling me why it is that you feel like you need my guidance as a well experienced dominant? As you probably know, the application process posted on my website states that you will be asked this question and you should be prepared or else you will corrected in a manner which you may not like.

Louis takes a deep breath before speaking, now looking deep into Liam's soft brown eyes. He feels very comfortable in the man's presence and can't help but notice how even more attractive he is than on the pictures posted on his website.

-I just don't think I'm good enough to be a serious submissive to an elder dominant Sir. I have too many flaws and I hate disappointing someone who treats me so well.

-I really don't think that will be a problem for you Louis. I have yet to find one flaw in you boy, but would you mind explaining to me what you think they are?

-I don't mean to cuss, but one of my flaws is being way too much of a cum slut. I love to cum Sir and I do only cum with permission, but I feel like I ask for it way too much and that I'm disappointing my dominant when I do that.

-so you like a good orgasm Louis, there's nothing's wrong with that, that's what a kinky dominant loves to hear

-but I just feel so guilty Sir, my dominant comes first not me

-you're right to say that, but it all depends on the dominant and I'm guessing yours likes to be served first, yeah?

-yes Sir, but I very much enjoy pleasuring him, he's my Daddy and I love to take care of him in the bedroom as he does me out of the bedroom

-you're a very sweet boy Louis, however I think we'll just have to start things out and see how they go, we'll just have to see just how much of a cum slut you really are

-yes Sir, I would like that very much

-good boy, now we're going to start with your nipples and work our way down your body, then we're going to take a break, get some food in you as well as a nap and keep going and then after that we'll be done until tomorrow where we finish things up completely after I decide whether or not you should cum, but as I've mentioned several times before Louis. You're a good boy and I don't see us having any problems here. You're very disciplined so my training with you will be more unique than most of the subs I deal with. I'm going to work more on more pleasure than pain since you say you're so much of a cum slut and just really test your limits of edging and self control. Does that sound permissible to you Louis? I'm aware of your safe words, which are your simple colors of red, yellow and green, and I don't be covering your mouth since you say you're such a cum slut. I won't to hear you moan so you'll be able to speak up if at any point I go to far. That being said, let's begin our first session.

Louis squeals in excitement and nods his head at Liam's precious questions. He's very pumped to get dominated by Liam and is ready to do whatever it takes to please the man and get pleasured as a result of it.

The room is completely quiet for a moment and the only sound Louis can hear is his heart beating loudly in his chest. All Liam is doing is staring up and down the twinks body with mesmerizing eyes. The submissive doesn't know what's going to happen next and it frustrates and thrills him at the same time.

Suddenly, Liam climbs onto the bed, on top of Louis body and grinds himself on Louis naked crotch, the boy is still completely bound and naked, awaiting Liam's touch and Liam doesn't plan on teasing the boy any longer.

He then leans down and places his mouth on Louis left nipple. Taking the time to suck and lick up the delicate area.

Louis is already jumping in his skin at the sensitivity as Liam takes the other one of Louis nipples in his mouth now, making the pink perky flesh pop up and harden with each passing second.

It tastes so good to Liam and he can't help but make a humming sound each time he pulls his mouth up from each nipple.

Louis is fidgeting around the bed at this point and can't stop moving, as written on his application his nipples are the most sensitive part of his body besides the tip of his cock and his anus, which leaves Liam just eager to play with them.

Once the dominant feels like he's gotten the submissive's nipples hard enough, he flicks them a few times, making Louis whimper before getting up and rummaging around his stocked room for some nipple clamps.

When Louis sees Liam come back with the metal devices in his hand, he shudders in fear a bit, knowing just how good and painful those clamps can be. For him nipple play is enough to make him cum alone and he hopes Liam won't torture him to the point where he has no choice but to involuntarily release on himself.

Very carefully and with a bit of lube, Liam places the first nipple clamp on the nipple he started with and then moves onto the next one.

Louis closes his eyes and lets out a soft whimper, it feels slightly painful but not overwhelming to him and ends up making his cock harder.

It's a few seconds before Liam touches Louis again but when he does he begins finger fucking the boy's ass wide open with an abundance of lube and once he fully gets in the hole he spreads his fingers out and scissors Louis hole until it's slippery and wet on the side.

-Sir may I cum please!

Louis shouts as he attempts to move his body around, making Liam laugh because of how tightly he's got the boy bound to the bed.

-only since you've been a good boy Louis, now go ahead and cum for me

Louis lets out a choked out cry and shoots his load right onto his chest, his cock pulsing with every load of cum pushed out of his tip.

-you're such a good boy Louis, I'm very pleased with your performance

Liam smiles proudly and watches as Louis lays there in contentment, his breathing is sporadic and his eyes are glossy and blank.

-this would be the time to thank me boy

Liam says with a loud growl, hinting to Louis that he's been warned for the last time.

-yes Sir, thank you for making me cum Sir!

-good boy and I see someone's had a good drawn out orgasm so I think it's time for our first break, you must be thirsty huh boy?

Louis whines in agreement, trying his best to let out words, but he can't.

-shush boy, you've done well, your Daddy would be very pleased with how and obediently well you came for me, now get some rest. I'm going to go cook something nutritious for you and I want you to get some shut eye until I return. 


	4. Louis Flexible Weakness-Part 2

Later that Night

Louis is sitting Indian style in the middle of the same bed he was before work Liam standing up on the floor besides him with a bowl of ice cubes in his hand. Louis is currently completely untied, happy and well fed, eager to go about the next part of his session.

-we're going to be doing a bit of ice play and orgasm control tonight boy, how does that sound Louis?

-it's sounds amazing Sir, I'm ready

-good boy, now turn around and spread your ass cheeks for me, nice and wide so I can see that pretty hole darling

Louis nods and turns around so that his ass facing Liam, he uses both of his hands to spread his ass cheeks open, exposing his bare hole to the dominant, which Liam immediately spits on making Louis moan.

-oh Sir, spit on me again please

-I see someone has a kink for being degraded don't they?

-you read that part of my application Sir?

-I read everything on all of my subs applications before they come, that's why I'm the responsible sub that I am now.

Liam says confidently as he slides a spit covered finger inside the warm bum, finger fucking Louis as he leans his body towards Louis head and looks into the boy's pretty blue eyes.

Liam then grips Louis hair hard and pulls the boy's face towards him so that he can't look away. He's fingering him faster now and Louis can't help but moan.

Slowly and without warning, Liam then pushes the first ice cube inside Louis tight hole. It takes a bit of pushing to get it fully in but what's the ice is fully past Louis rim, Liam slaps the sub on the left ass cheeks and picks up another.

The entire time Louis is shivering by his feet, moaning slightly but also looking nervous and Liam can tell.

-color for me love?

-green Sir, but may I have more, it feels so good

-that's what I like to hear boy, you can have as many as your ass can take and then I'll slurp all that liquid up love

Louis hums in response and Liam carefully continues to distribute ice cubes in his flushed looking hole. It takes five more until Louis lets out the word yellow, indicating that he's not in total discomfort, but he's had enough of this part.

-good boy for being vocal with me, now I want you to push all that cold water out for me love, I want to taste you

Liam says before laying his tongue right underneath Louis hole, as the boy struggles to push the little bit.

It takes a bit of time, but eventually a small portion of clear fluid comes out of Louis rim and pours onto Liam's tongue.

The dominant takes his time to taste the clear substance, Louis ass of course having been cleaned properly prior to him being tied up so all Liam can taste is water and leftover strawberry lube from earlier.

-such a delicious tasting ass you have Louis and such a beautiful body too. I could see you being my submissive if you didn't already have one.

-what are you going to do to me now Sir?

-uhp Louis I'll let that free remark slide, but you are not to ask me questions unless asked or suggested first, that's just my rule. Other dominants might be a little lenient but it's important that you learn strictness first as a sub and then ease up on expectations later.

-yes Sir, I sincerely apologize and I'm ready to receive whatever punishment you give me

-hmmmm, well I don't think this will really be a punishment as much as an endurance test, but let's see how it goes

Louis looks at Liam with a confused look on his face, which just sends the dominant in a fit of sinister laughter.

Liam wasn't at first going to do this to Louis, but the boy is practically begging for it now and at this point the worse that can happen is that he'll color red.

It takes Liam about 20 minutes but he finally gets Louis into the position he wants. Bound and helpless with his legs over his head and ankles passed his ear, Louis feet tied to each of the end of the bed so that the tip of his cock is pressed against his chest and his ass is only a few mere inches away from his face.

-is that rope comfortable boy, you don't feel lost circulation anywhere right?

-no Sir I'm fine and very comfortable, but I feel constricted at the same time, in a good way though

-as you should be boy and I love how flexible you are boy, now I want you take to that talent you have and show me how you like eat ass Louis. I want you demonstrate on yourself for me and get that asshole dripping wet.

Louis blushes at those words and looks directly down at his open hole. It's still slightly gaping from being so properly finger fucked earlier and is wanting something else stuffed in there now, possibly Liam's cock but he put on his application that he wasn't into penetration because of his strong bond with his current dominant who is the only one allowed to fuck him.

Leaning his head down, Louis then begins to lick himself around the outsides of his rim. He can feel his ass clenching at the wet and soft feeling of his own tongue which only turns him on more.

Liam is watching closely, examining the boy's technique and the fact that Louis cock is rock hard and firmly placed on his chest, the most erect it's been since he's been in Liam's presence. He hates to admit, but he has a heavy attraction for the older man and wants to be used by him in a myriad of ways.

-oh it feels so good Sir, may I eventually cum from this?

-no and you can stop yourself right now before you get any closer to climax since you decided to speak once again without being asked to!

Louis pouts at those words, upset at himself that he ruined his own orgasm.

-I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to-

Liam cuts him off mid sentence, spanking the sub several times on each of his ass cheeks until they become crimson red.

-oh Louis, when will you learn to obey my rules the first time, you may speak now boy

-I'm so sorry Sir, it was truly an accident. I got too pleasured and forgot my purpose; to be a good submissive.

-Louis there's no problem with wanting to feel pleasured, but you must not forget who is he one giving you permission to pleasure yourself to begin with.

Louis eyes Liam intently to let the man know that he's listening, instead of speaking out of terms again and possibly receiving another spanking.

He can see how red his own ass is and is not very fond of the stinging sensation left over. He hasn't been spanked in so long and just those few slaps quickly reminded him to keep his mouth shut, probably Liam's entire purpose of the spanking in the first place.

-good boy, I see you've learned your lesson already, although I think that's going to be all for the day. You need to think about some things and I think you can hold off cumming till tomorrow, can't you boy?

-can't you boy?

Liam says with a wide smile, earning big puppy eyes from Louis.

-yes Sir  
......................................................

The Next Day

Liam has got Louis in the same position he was in the previous night. Legs up over his head and his own ass right in his face. It's Liam's favorite position for the flexible boy and will come in handy for what he's about to do.

-now on for our next task and since you're having a craving to cum so badly recently, lets try my favorite activity in the entire world, edging

Liam says with a sadistic grin on his face, then strolling over to a cabinet on the far side of the room and pulling out some lube and a condom, along with a plastic bag that has a seemingly large toy inside of it.

Once Liam comes back to the bed, Louis notices that the toy is a 12 inch double dong dildo, causing his mouth to drop.

The sight alone leaves him so sexually frustrated that he's debating whether or not he should beg for it or wait to see what Liam is going to do with the toy.

-look at you boy, practically drooling to be fucked by this fake cock.........and trust me, you don't know how badly I want to fuck you, but we both know I can't get inside any of your holes with anything but my fingers as per your request, so I've got something even more brilliant up my sleeve

Anxiously, Louis licks his lips and watches Liam lube up three of his fingers. He then sits on the bed and begins fingering Louis while he looks the boy in the eye and talks to him.

-you have such a tight bum Lou, I bet your Daddy has to finger you open or stretch you with a butt plug before every fuck doesn't he love?

-yes Sir, I do kegels to regularly tighten myself up

-smart boy, your dominant is very lucky to have such a thoughtful submissive, you may speak boy

-thank you Sir and yes I really love him

-well make sure you tell him all the details about our time together, let him know how many times I told you that you were a good boy

-yes Sir

-now are you ready to be fucked slut?

Louis eyes light up with joy, the submissive so excited to be able to see the toy as it goes in and out of him and makes a mental note to ask his Daddy to do this to him when he visits.

Slowly, Liam then slides the tip of one end of the now condom covered dildo inside of Louis. It's important as a dominant with a lot of clients that he uses condoms on all his toys even though he consistently washes them, just to ensure that they'll be no spread of sexually transmitted diseases or infections.

Liam then adds some more lube to the dildo once Louis rim is stretched. He leaves it hanging there for a few seconds since it's so wide and then pushes a few more inches of the toy in before stopping and repeating the same steps a few times.

Once the long toy is fully in, Louis lets out a loud gasp and braces himself as Liam begins to fuck him. It feels overwhelmingly good for the boy and he knows he won't last long in this predicament.

It's so hot for him to be able to see himself getting fucked and only brings him to his orgasm faster and Liam still looking him directly in the eyes doesn't help either.

-tell me how it feels Louis, be vocal when a dominant chooses to not have you gagged and is pleasuring you so well like this

-it feels so good Sir, please don't stop I'm going to cum soon

-not without permission you won't, will you boy?

-no Sir, never

-that's what I thought, you like getting your ass fucked by a big cock don't you boy?

-oh yes Sir yes, please may I cum, I, I can't hold it anymore Sir and I don't want to upset you

-no I think you CAN hold it and you're GOING to. You're such a good submissive Louis, but orgasm control is key to be an obedient boy and you need to learn TO BEHAVE right now.

Louis cries out in blissful agony as Liam continues fucking him with the long dildo. It feels so good against his prostate and he wants to cum so badly that he's distracting himself with things that turn him off to keep his cock from betraying him.

It's a few more minutes before Liam has decided the Louis has had enough, but he still doesn't stop, the dominant just continues going faster to push Louis over the edge.

-cum for me Louis, show me how much of a cum slut you can be

With a loud screaming moan, Louis ejaculates hard onto himself, dense white cum shooting up into the air and all over his abdomen and crotch. He feels such a relief after he lets out his first load, but knows there's much more to cum and is grateful when Liam speeds up his pace with the toy.

-such a horny little thing you are, there's a puddle of cum just pouring down your chest and onto my nice clean sheets

-I'm sorry Sir I can't stop cumming, I told you I was a cum slut

-that you are boy, that you are

Liam says with a pleased smirk on his face as he continues milking Louis prostate by fucking him with the dildo. The cum just continues to spurt out every few seconds and Louis can't stop squirming on the bed, which leaves Liam even more joyful of the position he has Louis tied in at the moment.

Louis can see his ass and cock very clearly and everytime he squirms his head just gets closer to his crotch.

-such a good boy for me, you cum so beautifully. Your dominant will be very pleased when you see him, so don't be insecure about that wonderful weakness of yours, understand Louis?

-yes Sir, I understand and thank you for teaching me to appreciate myself

Louis says with fluttering eyes, the boy's cock still twitching as he finishes his drawn out orgasm.

-you're very welcome Louis, and don't forget to come back to me anytime so I can see your process, you might just get a discount for having such a thick bum and a cute face


	5. Niall's Need For Affirmation-Part 1

Niall is bound in Liam's dungeon, constricted by leather straps that hold his legs and arms together. He's laid flat on his back and his mouth is covered with tape and eyes covered by a blind fold.

It's a usual thing for Liam to have his submissives bound in front of them while he walks around the bed and goes over their beginning chat before their first session. Liam gets much joy from seeing his submissives get used to his bondage for the first time as he talks to him. It's his favorite part of training.

-let us see here Niall, I've got your application right here in my hand asince you're unable to see anything, I must say that this is the most interesting application I've seen in a while

Niall looks up at Liam submissively, not wanting to say anything without permission because he simply knows better.

-such a good boy, we're going to have so much fun today, but let's go over this paper first shall we. First of all, you're twenty, how yummy and secondly I see you have a kink for piss play. Surprisingly I've never seen that in a submissive before, but being the knowledgeable dominant I am, I know all about that of course and I'd be very willing to reward you with my piss if you've pleased me with your training. Now onto the next thing that really caught my eye. Poor boy, the last relationship you were in was with an abusive dominant who didn't respect your limits and because of that you don't know what your limits are? Correct? You may speak boy, nod your head for yes and shake your head for no.

Niall nods and smiles when he gets patted on the head, something that he put in his application as a turn on for him.

-I see, well just know that we will definitely be covering limits in our session and in a situation like this, you don't want me to take pity on you, so I just want to let you know that I surely won't. You'll have my full and strict instruction.

Liam says with a sadistic grin, making Niall's cock get harder.

-that being said, the rest of your application seemed pretty normal compared to other submissives I've trained. I'm aware of everything, so just know I will be mindful and respectful of you and that everything you desire, but you will also be taught various lessons that you may not like at first, that you'll thank me for later. Now, first I want to start with prostate milking with a fucking machine drill and then work our way up to more difficult tasks, today will be hard for you but since you've never subbed for a decent dominant before, I plan on letting you try a bit of everything so you'll have something to be excited for when you meet proper dominants in the future, understand boy?

-yes Sir

-now remember what I said before Niall, nod for yes and shake your head for no and that goes for any of our sessions where your mouth is bound like this one

Niall nods his head for yes and Liam is extremely impressed at Niall's assertiveness to learn and picks up the fucking machine drill he had waiting for them on the bed.

He then turns carefully slides the lubed up dildo inside of Niall and turns the drill to the highest setting, making the dildo at the end start spinning and moving back and forth in a steady motion, making Niall flinch since he can only hear, not see.

Liam takes that as a hint to put the fucking machine drill on the lowest setting to give Niall time to accustom to the plummeting feeling. The dominant can hear the wet sounds coming from Niall's ass as the toy goes in and out of his hole. It's a small dildo since Niall only came prepped as he was, a toy about 5 inches long and 1 and 1/4 inches in diameter.

It still feels incredibly satisfying to the blonde, the boy simply trying his hardest to moan through the tape, but all he can do is make unrecognizable noises and fidget on the bed as his ass gets pounded into by the toy.

-you like that toy fucking your little ass Niall, you like it moving rapidly back and forth against your prostate?

Niall nods as fast as he can and tries his hardest to move his bum closer to the toy, but he can't and it pleasures him even more, making Niall's cock spurt out little bit of cum.

-have you had enough boy? Tell me!

Niall doesn't say anything, but his body language is speaking for itself and Liam ends up taking the toy out of the blonde so that it doesn't hurt him further pass his orgasm.

Liam then takes the eye mask of Niall, then ripping the tape right off of Niall's mouth which has him screaming loudly. There's tear tracks down his face and his lips are glossy and plump.

-ah I see we've caught your first weakness, you agree with everything I say and don't bother to tell me when you've been pushed too far. I know tears of happiness a boy gets from an orgasm, but these of tears of over-sensitivity and as a dominant I know when someone has been overwhelmed and I was seeing if you were going to say something to me after you came. So tell me why you didn't, Niall.

Niall takes a deep breath after having been restricted by the tape all this time and tries to figure out a respectful way to say whats on his mind without sounding like he's whining. He's very self-conscious about his actions and feels awful that he's disappointed Liam already.

-I'm sorry Sir, I just wanted to please you so badly and I didn't want to disappoint you by having cummed prematurely.

-pleasing me would be to tell me when you've had to much. A good dominant would want that from a submissive and if they don't then they're abusive. Niall you should never feel like you can't speak your mind, but nevermind that, we're going to try wax play now and I'm going to keep pushing you until tell me when you've had enough. You need to learn Niall.

Reaching on the side of the bed where the fucking machine drill once was, Liam puts that device down and picks up a large candle and some matches. Then lighting the candle and blowing out the fire which has Niall moving around the bed from not knowing what's going on.

-it's okay Niall relax, I'm not just putting any type of candle on your skin. It's special wax that's formulated for bondage play and cools the second it hits the skin. Now you put this on your application as something you wouldn't mind trying, but you can still go ahead and decline now if you'd like. Nod if you want it and shake your head if you don't.

Niall nods his head vigorously, excited to try the wax which is the first to Liam's surprise. He hasn't been able to try wax with anyone else in years and hopes that Niall will enjoy this as much as he will.

Liam decides to stay completely quiet during this process, he wants Niall's senses to be completely disoriented so that he really feels the wax hit his skin.

Now that a little bit of the candle has melted, he stands over Niall and slowly pours the wax over different parts of the submissives body. He hits different areas, from Niall's chest, to his crotch, even between his arse and Niall moans through it all and bucks his hips forward as if he wants more, which Liam is gladly to give him.

The dominant then puts out the candle and sets it down where it once was, the special wax suddenly cooling off as if it was never lit. He then picks up the leather whip and quickly whips the wax off of Niall's chest. He's swift with it and Niall is yelping the entire time, but he doesn't stop until a good amount of the wax has come completely off.

After Liam is done, Niall has a huge a smile on his face but teary eyes still. Having a pain kink is something Niall made very clear on his application and Liam was more than ready enough to express with him.

-you need some discipline boy

Niall nods in response, agreeing with the older man and Liam unties the blonde from his straps and puts it off to the side, then sitting on the bed and bending the boy right back over his lap. The dominant spanks Niall several times, getting his bum nice and red before lubing up his fingers and rubbing them around Niall's pink rim.

Niall is withering and whimpering uncontrollably at this point, his ass tensing up more with every passing second, but Liam stays patient and slowly slides one fingers into Niall's tight ass.

-calm down and relax your anal muscles sweetheart

Liam says in a comfortingly voice as he rubs rubs Niall's head with his free hand and continues pushing his finger inside of Niall. He can truly say that it's the tightest ass he's ever been in and is curious as to whether Niall is a virgin or not, because that's something that's required to be acknowledged before training.

-when's the last time you've been fucked boy? You may speak.

-with a real cock Sir? Many months ago, but I fuck myself with toys every single day, I just have a very tight ass Sir.

-I see, well lets get a plug in there to stretch you out a bit since I have permission to fuck you, but we'll leave that plug in all night and let your ass get a bit wide before you take my cock, alright boy?

-yes Sir, thank you for wanting to fuck me

Liam's heart drops a little at those words, Niall said it in such an insecure way that Liam's wondering where the boy's confidence level is and plans on changing that before their time together is over.

Carefully, he lifts Niall up from his lap and gets up from the bed to retrieve a butt plug. He wasn't expecting to use it on Niall, but as soon as he slipped on finger in he knew it would be the only way for him to painlessly fuck the boy.

It's a basic rubber plug, black and exactly 7 and 1/2 inches long and 2 inches wide. For Liam, it's one of the many beginner plugs he has in his collection, but for Niall it's something that is perfect for stretching out his small hole.

Once Liam is done pushing the plug in all the way, he hovers over Niall's face and spits directly on the boy, knowing that's one of Niall's favorite turn ons.

-are you a good boy, Niall?

-yes Sir I'm a good boy!

-that's what a dominant likes to hear, now how about a nap

-yes Sir, thank you Sir!

Niall says cheerfully, loving it when someone praises him for being good.

-would you like some food love? I'm quite the cook and I bet you're hungry.

-oh fuck, yes please

-oh no you've gotten too comfortable nice, guess you'll be right back over my lap after your first break is over


	6. Niall's Need For Affirmation-Part 2

The Next Day

Niall has found himself bent over Liam's lap again, completely naked and already sobbing before the punishment has even begin. It's extremely thrilling and scary for him to get a spanking and Liam knows to be even more careful with obeying him because of this.

-nod your head when you're ready boy

Niall is now shaking and crying so hard that there's snot running down his nose, the boy having had more than enough but doesn't know how to speak up about it.

He broke one of Liam's rules, the first and simplest one of all, do not speak out of terms.

-Niall color please, I won't be upset about your answer I promise you

With a shaky voice, Niall let's out the word red and Liam gently lifts the blonde of of his lap and lays him on the bed.

He then shush the boy sweetly and takes a clean cloth from his pocket, wiping up Niall's running tears and snotty nose before tossing the cloth to the side of the room.

-we'll take another break and then resume things when you're ready, but don't think I'm going easy on you after this. I can tell a boy like you needs to learn the hard way to properly understand how things work and what most dominants fail to understand is young boy's like you need discipline and you'll be receiving lots of it before we're done here.

.......................................................

A Few Hours Later

Niall lays on the bed in silence, hog tied and bound to the bed so that he's unable to move. His eyes are covered by a blind fold again, but his mouth is free. The only thing Niall is able to do is listen and make subtle noises, senses that Liam would have loved to taken away also, but he didn't want to freak the boy out completely.

Liam is currently taking his time, gathering what he will need for the next part of his session which Niall which includes a special surprise that he's hasn't used on a submissive in a very long time.

Once he finds what he was looking for, he takes the item to the bed where Niall is laying down and immediately presses the button on the device, making the blonde panic when he hears a loud snapping sound.

-I'm sorry Sir, but what is that!

Liam shakes his head and abruptly turns Niall on his backside, then landing several smacks on the boy's creamy bum before turning him back around.

-it's a taser, now Niall you have to trust me with this or else this exercise won't work at all. Before we finish our last session it's important to know that I will never hurt you like your previous dominant did. You can come back whenever you need me and I will be here for you.

Niall whimpers in fear, not knowing what to expect since his pain is fully in Liam's possession right now and that scares and exhilarates him at the same time.

Liam then starts pressing the button on the taser, causing a loud electrical noise to be heard throughout the room. Niall can hear as Liam moves the taser closer and closer to his skin on difficult parts of his body and all he can do is scream and try to move, which just makes Liam laugh.

-the more you move, the harder this will be for you Niall

Liam says in a serious tone as he continues zapping the taser around Niall's body and eventually, he stops responding to it and stays still.

-have you had enough boy, answer me!

-yes Sir, I've had enough

-good, you see how you finally stopped moving when you realized I was never going to zap you? You may answer.

-yeah I did Sir and I must say you're very clever and creative with these tactics, I would've never thought something like that would calm me down so much

-that's my job boy and also on a side note, it's extremely important that you tell your dominant when you've had enough and that you're not a people pleaser all the time, dominants don't like it when you try too hard to please them, at least not the good ones anyway. Those are the ones looking for slaves and not submissives.

Niall nods his head in respond, indicating that he understands which makes Liam very happy that the submissive boy is being obedient to him.

-would you like to cum now boy, you've been such a good boy for me? You may answer.

-yes, please Sir may I cum? I'd be so thankful Sir.

-yes you may, such a polite one you are now I'm going to finger fuck you until you cum untouched and you're going to have one of the best orgasms of your life

Niall sighs in relief and Liam makes his way into one of the many cabinets in the room for some lube. As he's walking back towards Niall, he pours the lube on his fingers and spreads Niall's ass cheeks open..

He then slides two fingers into the blonde's now slick and wet hole and finger fucks the blonde in and out and Niall can't help but scream out Daddy over and over again as he reaches over to Liam and grips one of his thighs for dear life as he takes deep, fluent breaths. He can feel his cock spurting out slow amounts of cum at one time and it feels incredibly relaxing to him. Liam starts to pull his fingers out and another small puddle of cum spurts out of the tip of Niall's cock and the boy has had enough.

-yellow Sir, no more Sir please I can't take any more cock stimulation

-good boy for letting me know, now would you like me to fuck you for a bit? But just a bit though, you don't get a full fucking from me, I can't spoil you that much.

-yes Sir, oh please please please give it to me

-I didn't tell you to beg boy, but I'll let it slide since I see how excited you are, now since your ass is already opened up, don't expect me to go easy on you. I just have one rule, you are not to ask for permission. If I choose to let you cum then you may cum and that's the way it's going to be, do you understand me Niall?

-yes Sir, I understand

Liam licks his lips in response and walks over to his organized stock of bondage gear, toys and etc to get a condom, since lube is already on the bed.

The dominant then climbs on the bed and pulls down his zipper, so the only thing bare is his cock. He puts the condom on and squirts a nice amount of lube on Niall's bare hole. It already gets him off to see Niall's entrance glistening wet and he can't wait to get his cock in there.

-you ready for me boy?

Niall nods and Liam unties the blonde and takes his blindfold off, taking both of the boys legs in his arms and rubs his cock against Niall's entrance. He can see Niall becoming impatient with all the teasing and plains to give the boy the fucking of his life.

It's another minute before Liam has his tip completely inside of Niall and mentally debates whether he should just push himself in or ease the cock in with care, but when Niall starts to give him desperate eye he plummets his cock in and begins fucking the submissive at full force while he holds Niall's delicious looking legs open..

-oh Sir, may I cum again today, please

Just after Niall has said that, Liam takes his cock out of the submissive and slaps him extremely hard the ass, making Niall yelp and jump forward.

-too bad, you spoke of our terms, I made it very clear that you wait for me to tell you when to cum, not the other way around

Niall looks like he could cry after hearing he won't get release, but Liam is very strict about his rules and is quick to pull out of Niall and lay down next to him, then pulling the submissive in his arms which Niall doesn't oblige to.

-Niall, can you keep a secret?

Liam says with lustful eyes as he trails his spit glistening pink lips around Niall's neck, leaving love bites. It's very rare that Liam develops anything out of sexual feelings for his submissives, but Niall is doing things to him that the dominant himself doesn't even understand.

-you're my favorite boy thus far, you make me want to own you

-if I may please be excused to speak Sir, then why don't you own me?

-I can't, it's against my rules, rules are very important to me and it'd be unfair of me to own you since I train submissives for a living. You wouldn't have me all to yourself and I know in the end that you would resent me for that.

Niall looks down sadly and Liam attempts to cheer the boy up by kissing him on the lips, followed by the nose and each flushed cheek.

-it's sad that our time together is almost up, but I have the perfect ending for us, piss play

Niall looks like he's ready to burst with excitement, but he knows better to speak without question and stays still like a good boy while he patiently waits for Liam to put the cock in his face.

-open up boy, I'm going to go whiz all over you, but if you don't swallow at least a little bit, you'll leave this basement with an even redder bum

Niall opens his mouth wide, his blue eyes shining brightly towards Liam, who is quick to piss all over Niall's face, the blonde sporting a wide smile as the warm liquid rolls down his face and onto the rest of his body.

-you're truly a perfect submissive Niall, I'm sure any dominant would be honored to have you as their boy


	7. Harry's Virginity and Sensitivity to Everything-Part 1

Liam is sitting on the the edge of the bed in his basement, staring politely at Harry who's standing directly in front of him. They've just finished going over the main rules, Harry having understood everything without question and now Liam's desperate to make conversation. He wasn't expecting the lad to be so polite and he's just dying to spank him, but Harry has yet to misbehave.

-you know you're quite a small and pretty thing for being twenty years old, I'm guessing you haven't finished puberty yet have you?

Harry blushes and nods his head looks away from Liam, only to be directed right back into Liam's eyes when the man grabs his chin.

-don't look away from me boy, you belong to me for the next 48 hours. Now let's talk more about you shall we, your application worried me a bit.

Harry looks away again and twirls his fingers through his hair, leaving Liam smiling to himself.

-don't be shy Harry, you have nothing to be embarrassed about here, in fact why don't you strip for me and then sit down on my lap

-strip? Like to dance?

-no you silly boy. I want you to literally strip for me love, just take your clothes off. I want you to feel comfortable with me before we start our session. You should always feel comfortable with the people you're playing with Harry. Now come sit on my lap, you don't have to be nervous, we can go through your papers together. I want to get to know you on a personal level if that's alright.

Harry nods with a heart warming grin as he takes off everything he's wearing, then folding up his clothes and putting them in the corner of the room along with his shoes, while Liam gathers the papers he has laid out on on the bed and sits Harry on his lap as he look over them.

-let's see here, so first off you're a virgin correct? You may speak to me boy, we're going to have a discussion now.

-yes Sir, I'm a virgin

-good and so you were in an abusive dominant who never touched or appreciated you sexually as you stated on here? Go ahead and tell me what happened.

-he would always belittle me and tell me I was stupid and that I was unattractive and that I would never find someone else, that it was either him or nothing. I had originally met him on a kink dating website where we eventually met up and started dating. After we got a bit serious, he would start tying me up and we would practice scenes that mainly consisted of spankings, floggings and whippings where he would go to far. I would tell him to stop, but he told me I had to be trained properly and that I needed it suck it up. It was weird, cause he never ever touched me, he never kissed me and we never had sex in any way. No oral or fingering of any kind. We never even hugged, yet he would be really sweet to me and take me out a lot. He would buy me nice things and treat me well, other than when he got mad at me and started talking down to me. Eventually it broke me down so much I forced myself to leave him. I didn't want to, but I became really insecure and depressed to the point where I didn't want to live anymore and that's when I knew I had to get out.

-oh love I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve any of that, you're such a sweet boy and I can tell that you have a beautiful heart that matches your outside perfectly. I'm also glad you realized that a dominant that doesn't respect your boundaries and limits is abusive and that you needed to get away from him because of that.

Harry smiles widely and Liam almost melts at the sight.

-but to sum things up, so you're a submissive who's never been in a "real" dominant and submissive relationship before, but you really wanted to me because you have a bdsm kink and wanted to try it out? You may answer me boy.

-yes Sir, I'm very curious. I just want to be played with sexually and I've been looking for a proper dominant for a long time, but all the men I've found were either too creepy or too old.

-if I may ask love, how old was that guy you were with?

-twenty-one Sir, so he's a year older than me

-ah I see, well I hate to be discriminating, but most experienced doms will tell you that the younger someone is, the less responsible and healthy they'll be when it comes to developing a proper relationship with a submissive

Harry nods slightly and moves his long legs back and forth over Liam's lap while he clings to the man, still completely naked.

-alright, well I think we can work things out, we'll just need to go slow. So tell me Harry, what do you know about the bdsm lifestyle so far?

-oh I've only seen a few real dominants with their submissive's online, but that's all. My first dominant didn't teach me much, but I do know the basics of bdsm.

-so you're very much aware about the hard limits and soft ones, you filled in yes to just about everything on your application which almost frightens me cause there's fisting on the list, yet you tell me you're a virgin so you clearly haven't tried it.

-no I haven't, but I would like to try it Sir

-well I don't know if we'll have time for that love, it's going to take a bit of time to stretch your bum out to take the size of a fist, but if you want I can give you some butt plugs and you can go home and practice opening yourself up and then come back to me, for free actually cause I would love to be the one to fist you for the first time

-will you take my virginity Sir?

-that's completely up to you boy, we don't have to involve penetration in any of our scenes, it's your decision

-but I want you to Sir, I want you to be my first

-are you sure Harry? You can't take this back after it's done, you know.

-I know Sir, but..... I want you

Liam tries his hardest to hold a serious facial expression after hearing that, but Harry's innocent face takes over and he smirks wide, leaving Harry blushing even harder.

-Sir, may I ask you a question?

-it's your last one, but yes

-do you like me Sir?

-Harry this is a professional relationship, I don't develop feelings for my submissives, it would be too complicated because of my lifestyle

-oh

Harry says sadly, looking like he's ready to cry.

-well why don't I show you around the room first so you can't get familiar with everything

-really?!

Harry lets out cheerfully, his face lighting up with happiness.

-yes, now how about you get up and follow me, we'll walk around the room together

Harry gets up in silence and Liam takes him by the hand, then guiding the boy to the area of the basement where the toys and devices are mainly at. They go over everything Liam owns along with the stuff Liam will most likely use during their time together, which makes Harry slightly nervous, but the dominant just sees that as a chance to make the boy even more comfortable.

-I won't go too hard on you with physical pain, I think we'll just mainly focus on sensitivity and orgasms, but I want you to pick out one thing for me to use on you, such as a flogger, whip, belt, or something in that category

-will you beat me Sir, I've been wanting that kind of discipline from a dominant for so long

-I don't want to push you too far, but yes we can do something light, now go ahead and pick an item out, don't make me tell you again

Harry stays silent and continues to follow Liam around the room as they look at the rest of the things Liam has on display and in his drawers and cabinets connected to the walls. Eventually Harry comes across a paddle that he picks up and hands to Liam, making the dominants eyes open wide.

 

-oh sweetheart you sure you want that, it's an electric paddle meaning it will give you a shock every time it lands on your skin

-yes Sir, I like the pain

-you're quite open to everything, aren't you boy?

-yes Sir, I want to be your little bitch

-wow wow, slow down love, you can be my respected submissive first and maybe by our last scene I'll call you my bitch

-thank you Sir, I hope I please you enough to get that far

-well aren't you polite, I'm sure you'll make a lovely submissive to some lucky man one day

Harry bites his bottom lip and Liam can't help but love the way it looks. He ends up picking the twenty year old up in his arms and carrying him to the bed along with the electric paddle that Harry picked out.

Liam then places the paddle on the bed and lays Harry out on the sheets, before tying him up on the bed so that his legs are open and exposed and his hands are bound and out of his reach.

-have you ever shaved before Harry? You're very clean down there. You may answer me.

-I can't really grow body hair Sir, I've never had to shave or wax around my ass, just my crotch

-well either way, body hair or not, you're beautiful now keep quiet while I make you feel good

Harry nods and Liam adjusts himself so he's on his knees in front of the bed where Harry's legs are bound and wide open for Liam and Harry starts crying as soon as Liam lays his tongue down on the boy's rim, which makes the dominant pause for a second look up.

-tell me how it feels, let me know if I'm hurting you, because I will stop

-oh it just feels so good Sir, please don't stop

-then why are you crying?

-I can't help it Sir, it just feels so wonderful

Liam makes a mental note that Harry's tears mean joy and continues eating him out at a faster pace now, causing Harry to wiggle back and forth in an attempt to fight through the restraints, but Liam just spreads the boy's legs open even further and continues to lick and suck on Harry's rim with his tongue and lips as if he was pleasuring a female.

Eventually, Liam pulls his head up and stops after noticing Harry has gotten to the point where his face is bright red.

-would you like to cum for me, boy?

-may I please, Sir?

-well since you asked so nicely love, but let's get you calmed down a bit first, I don't want you to get overheated

Harry stays silent while Liam walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with an ice cold glass of water with a straw in it and some biscuits. He then adjusts Harry's head up so the boy is able to eat and sip and lets Harry sit there for a few minutes, until his facial color comes back to normal.

Liam can see the gratefulness in Harry's eyes and wonders if that's the first time he's ever been taken care of after a scene like that. He's seen a lot of submissives come in after being abused and hopes that he can help more young kinks gain confidence in themselves so they don't have to suffer in silence anymore.

-color for me Harry

-red

-tell me what's wrong? Be honest.

-can I please have a nap Sir, I'm so tired

-I'm sure you are, you were crying your eyes out, was I doing that good of a job? You may speak boy.

-yes you were Sir, I had never experienced being eaten out before and it felt so good I felt like I was going to pass out

-well in that case lets get you tucked into bed for a nap, you'll need to be well rested if I'm going to give you another orgasm. Do you have any other questions for me?

-yes Sir, how did you know that I needed orgasm training in particular, I can tell by your gear that you train in different ways and I was just wondering what got you to be where you are now with your knowledge

-experience Harry and also..... well don't tell anyone I told you this, but I used to be in a relationship with a female for a few years, she taught me a lot about sex and how to please and listen to a partners needs and desires. The sex was too vanilla for me and I realized I was also attracted to men, so we mutually agreed to split up, but she taught me a lot about life and love and it got me to be the caring and sensitive dominant I am today. Also, on a side note, the reason why I have such a strict rule about my subs talking to without permission is, because they learn a bit of discipline that way without them even knowing it and when they leave my care they have a new found respect for people who properly dominant them.

Harry smiles deeply looks deep into Liam's warm eyes. He hopes he'll find a man like Liam someday, but for now he's happy to enjoy him for a while.

-why don't you go to sleep now love, I'll be right here when you wake up I promise

-I don't mean to be out of line, but you want me to sleep like....like this Sir, all tied up?

-just trust me and close your eyes, you'll end up having the best sleep of your life, I promise


	8. Harry's Virginity and Sensitivity to Everything-Part 2

A Few Hours Later

-how did you sleep boy?

-more comfortable than I ever have in my entire life

-you know a lot of submissives tell me that they find comfort in being bound while they're sleep, as long as they have trust for their dominant, did you find that same comfort in your nap Harry?

-yes Sir, I hope I can find my own dominant soon so I can sleep like that every night

-I'm sure you'll find one Harry, you're a wonderful boy

Harry whimpers slightly at those words, making Liam chuckle and pick up the electric paddle that was on the bed from before.

-so now that you've gotten a bit of rest, would you like a little treat now, boy?

-yes Sir

-you're going to get five smacks on each ass cheek with the electric paddle, it'll wake you up a bit and shock your nerves, get your adrenaline pumping and then after that I'm going to suck your cock and force you to cum for me. Would you like that Harry?

-oh very much Sir, please spank me hard

-with absolute pleasure, but you remember to use your safe word or the color red if needed

Harry nods and doesn't waste any time starting off Harry's punishment. One smack after another, Harry is crying out loudly, but only out of pleasure.

-I know it's tough boy, breath for me, it's okay to cry it out

Liam says as he finally stops, then rubbing Harry's bare chest until he finally calms down .

-color

-green Sir

-good boy, five more and then we're done

Harry yelps as Liam lands the paddle on his ass again and mentally counts as it increases to the number five. He never though such pain would make him sexuality excited, but he's in another world right now.

Liam then catches the boy off guard by sucking his cock without warning and since Harry is bound to the bed, Liam teases him but sliding his tongue in between the sensitive tip of Harry's cock, which ends up making Harry scream.

Liam goes on like that for a few minutes as Harry bucks his hips forward and cries harder as Liam starts flicking each of his nipples one by one, which just makes Liam smirk and suck Harry off harder.

The dominant can tell Harry is getting closer and closer to his orgasm and ends up letting out a loud groan as Liam brings his mouth off of the tip of Harry's cock with a loud pop and smirks widely at him.

-why don't you cum for me now boy, let it out! We're not stopping until I feel like you're done!

Liam then finishes Harry off by stroking his cock ever so slowly until he eventually spurts out a long dribble of cum as he lets out loud shrieks and fidgets on the bed until Liam decides to take his hand off.

-now what do you say when you're given release Harry

-thank you for letting me cum Sir, oh thank you

Harry says with a cracked voice, now hiccuping in-between sobs.

-oh love, it's alright now, you were such a good boy for me

Liam says sympathetically as he wipes Harry's face with some tissues. He's never been with submissive who was so sensitive to everything, but he's very much enjoying Harry's responses.

-I'm sorry Sir, I'm so sorry

-stop it Harry, what are you apologizing for

-for crying so much

-oh no, there's no need to apologize, is that something your last dominant was against, you crying?

Harry nods and Liam decides to lay in the bed with Harry and hold the boy in his arms, who immediately lays his head on Liam's chest and closes his eyes.

-well never mind that uy, it's just you and me now so how about we take our first break now love, are you hungry? I'm quite the cook actually. I can make whatever you'd like, as long as it doesn't involve me deep frying things. We'll just need to put a butt plug in you first and keep that in until it's time for me to fuck you tomorrow and then you can take a nap while I cook for you. Does that sound good?

Harry nods his head cutely into Liam's chest as he continues to cry tears of joy and all Liam can do is smile and rub the boy's back. He feels quite lucky to have Harry in his care at the moment and can't wait to break him out of every last one of his insecurities.

.........................................................

Two Hours Later

Liam has Harry butt naked in the kitchen by the fridge and grabbed by the hair as they begin their next session. It's Liam's favorite thing and it always seems to make his submissives teary eyed.

-look up at me boy, I'm speaking to you

Harry widens his eyes at that and connects them right into Liam's milky brown orbs. He knows he's about to be given instructions and wants to make sure he pays attention so he doesn't disappoint the man he's grown to adore so much already.

-now Harry, we're going to have a bit of deepthroat practice next, it might be tough for you since you've never sucked cock before, but I have my methods for rowdy boy's and first timers

Harry nods submissively and watches as Liam pulls out of the freezer, what looks like homemade popsicles and becomes alarmed when he notices a yellowish-green pigment to them. He's aware that watersports is something Liam is very much into, but he didn't write it down as something he's into on his papers and wonders if Liam would cross his boundaries and make him do it anyway so he speaks up in fear.

-what's that in the popsicles Sir, is it pee?

Liam pulls Harry's hair harder and narrows his eyes at the twenty year old, shocked that he would even asked that question.

-are you questioning and speaking out of terms with me boy?

Harry shakes his head quickly and lowers his head, feeling bad about himself which Liam instantly catches on to.

-no look up at me Harry, I'm not trying to discourage you and belittle you here. I'm trying to teach you to trust me. Now I know you must look at these popsicles and think they're filled with piss, but if you must know, I made the popsicles all by myself, I did. However, they're made out of organic green tea, lemon and honey. I make it for my submissives who aren't used to sucking cock, so that it'll sooth their throat before they give me head for the first time. By doing this first, their throats won't be sore afterwards and my cock will go down a lot smoother. That way they'll be a little less teary eyed, although some of them start crying the moment they see my cock for the first time, but that's neither here nor there.

Harry smiles to himself when he realizes how much of a caring and considerate dominant Liam is. If anything he feels even worse that he would even accuse Liam of breaking one of his limits and has gained a new found faith in Liam's dominance.

-now open your mouth and keep your eyes directly at me!

Harry's cock can't help but become hard at the domineering sound in Liam's voice and he instantly spreads his lips wide open and accepts the cylinder shaped popsicle that goes down his throat easily.

-good boy, you see how that ice does right down your throat, that's where my cock is going to be in just a few minutes

Harry then squints his eyes close and tries to relax, only to be slapped slightly on the cheek by Liam, which makes Harry quickly open his eyes and pay attention as Liam fucks his mouth with the popsicle until it completely melts and as soon as it does, Harry notices exactly what Liam was talking about when he said it was soothe and numb his throat a bit so he could take cock easier. It also tasted good as everything Liam made for him has and he's excited to taste the man's cum for the first time as well, if he's even allowed to that is.

As soon as Liam puts the popsicle stick to the side, then unzipping his pants and bringing his cock out, Harry's mouth drops open. He was expecting the dominant to have a decently girthy size since this deep throat session had to be prepped beforehand, but he didn't think it would be that big.

 

-open up that throat for me boy and remember to breathe through your nose and not your mouth, okay?

Harry struggles immensely through Liam's grip as the cock gets pushed down his throat, but when he starts to lose his breath, he figures out that he can't have things his way and quickly learns to breathe your his nose as he keeps Liam's cock down his throat.

They keep going like that for a matter of minutes without stopping. Harry's head bobbing back and forth on Liam's long and hard cock that just keeps going deeper and deeper down his throat.

Every few seconds Harry gags a little, which just turns Liam on even more and urges him to be more gentle with the boy as he continues to grip on his hair. Tears slowly fall down Harry's pink cheeks as his gag reflex fights him, but he ends up falling completely under Liam's control and doesn't try to resist at all.

Liam then lets out a loud groan as he drains all of his cum down Harry's throat, with only a little bit seeping out of the submissives mouth and Harry makes sure he keeps his eyes directly on Liam as it happens.

-be careful Harry, some dominants are very strict about their submissives wasting cum. That could earn you a hard punishment at other times, but I'm going to let it slide since that's the first time you've ever sucked cock. You did a very good job by the way.

Harry nods proudly and licks the cum that was leftover on his lips, then swallowing it up in one gulp. He very much enjoys the warm sensation in his mouth, so he slowly licks tongue over the head of Liam's cock again, which catches the older man off guard and causes Harry's hair to get pulled again, hard.

-did I instruct you to do that boy? Answer me!

-no Sir, you didn't and I apologize for touching you without permission

-you're forgiven, but no more second chances

Harry nods again and Liam hates to admit it, but he's beginning to have a strong soft spot for Harry. Normally by now, after a submissive has misbehaved twice in a row like Harry has, he'd have them right over his lap for a series of spankings with different items used, but for some weird reason he doesn't want to do that with Harry. He finds a lot of innocence in the boy and just wants to make him feel good, but eventually if Harry continues to mess up, his anger for dominance and discipline will boil over the soft spot he has for the twink.

-listen to me close Harry, you've got one more time to mess up with me and then you're going to be crying from your bottom being as red as an apple, you understand me boy?

-yes Sir, I'm sorry it won't happen again. I'll be good for you.

-that's what I like to hear, now don't get me wrong, you're a very good boy Harry. You can just be a little too eager at times, which might get you into trouble someday so be careful. Now let's take our final break before we begin the last scene.

Harry nods in silence, looking up at Liam with innocent eyes. He truly appreciates everything Liam has done for him in last day and a half and knows that there's a lot more to come.

..................................................

Later That Night

Harry is standing in the center of his room with his head bowed and arms behind his back. He's just taken a shower and was instructed to wait for Liam in the basement with a clean hole that just got the butt plug taken out of it.

It's a few minutes before Liam walks into the basement, but when the naked man finally does, he's very happy to see Harry doing exactly what he's been told.

Liam ties Harry on the bed in such a way that his hands are tied to each other and are below Harry's head and connected to his legs that are in the air, exposing Harry's hard cock and widely gaping hole for Liam to see.

Liam stays silent and stands between the Harry's legs as he inspects his hole carefully, making sure it's clean and shaven in the places he would like. He knows it's especially important for Harry to understand good maintenance, since he doesn't have much experience with a dominant, but by the looks of things, there's not much he has to tell him.

-you are just the perfect boy aren't you, for someone who's never been with a man sexually you truly know how to please a dominant, don't you boy

-yes Sir, I wanted to make sure I looked exceptionally pretty when you fucked me

-I see Harry, you've even shaved your pubic hairs for me and I'm personally not a big fan of hairy twinks so that makes this dominant very happy. Now your wish is for me to take your virginity and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Harry internally beams with excitement after hearing that and clenches his ass open and closed in anticipation of Liam's cock.

He watches as the man slips a condom on the still very hard length and gets excited when Liam climbs on top of him with a bottle of lube. He heart warms up when he sees how generous he is with the lubricant and can once again see just how caring Liam is about his submissives.

After prepping Harry's hole with two fingers for a few minutes, which was perfectly opened from Harry sleeping in a butt plug, Liam aligns the tip of his length next to Harry's rim and dips his cock in and out of Harry's tight hole repeatedly, the boy's girth being a little wide for the boy but he knows Harry has to learn how to take big cock sooner or later and continues to dip in and out to adjust Harry to his big size.

Once he gets all the way in, he stops and lets Harry adjust to him for a good minute before he moves and then begins fucking Harry with a precise rhythm, quickly getting frustrated when Harry starts to slide his bum upwards when he swore he had him tied thoroughly.

-come here bitch, keep still for me

Harry glows up when Liam says that and moans loudly as he continues to get fucked hard. He has an unidentified pain kink, but greatly enjoys it every time Liam is a little rough with him.

After a fifteen minute fucking session, Liam is filling himself into the condom and keeps his cock inside of Harry for the moment, just getting the twenty year old used to the warm sensation of cum inside of him, even if it is in a condom. 

Once Liam finally pulls out, he slaps Harry on each of his ass cheeks a few times and unties the boy, but Harry continues to say in the position of his legs up in the air and ass open.

-you're such a good submissive, very obedient for not moving until I tell you to, although I would like a thank you to come out of that pretty mouth of yours. Be a grateful bitch Harry.

Liam says with a wink as he slides the used condom off of himself and lays it on Harry's cock.

-thank you for pleasuring me Sir and for all your compliments, I really appreciate them. It's just that this has been such an incredible experience for me, I don't even know what to say sometimes. I couldn't have asked for a better first time. It was everything my kinky little heart desires and more.

-it was my pleasure, but tell me boy. Now that we're all done here, I want you to ask you a question. What exactly is a dominant looking for in a sub like you, give me three adjectives that would describe it and you can move and then we'll have dinner and I'll send you on your way.

-obedience, inner strength and endurance Sir

-good answer, I think we're all done here, my pretty boy

.............

This book is officially finished.


End file.
